


Lost and Found

by Jeyfeather1234



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Light Angst, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeyfeather1234/pseuds/Jeyfeather1234
Summary: Noah goes back to the clockwork shop.
Relationships: Charlotte Doppler & Noah | Hanno Tauber
Kudos: 7





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Noah and Charlotte’s reunion made me emotional so have some dad!Noah content

Night had already fallen when he returned to the clockwork shop that day. He knew it was a foolish idea to come back here. Charlotte would’ve already left by now or, if she _was_ still around, she most likely wouldn’t want anything to do with him. Not right now, at least. The memory of her shrinking away from him and tearfully denying the truth that he was her father hurt him more than any physically wound could. He knew it was inevitable; they’d been apart for far too long. It was only logical that she would want to believe whatever lie Tannhaus had told her. He would probably do the same if the roles were reversed. But she would understand later, that he was certain of.

Noah inhaled and readied himself before stepping inside the workshop. It had a comforting wooden smell that brought him an odd sense of nostalgia for a time he hadn’t yet experienced. It wasn’t deja vu, per se, but something similar. He took off his hat and set it on the table. Charlotte had fallen asleep under the desk she’d backed into when they’d first spoken and the photo he’d given her was lying on the floor next to her feet. He took a blanket from one of the back rooms and carefully draped it over her. He crouched beside her and gingerly brushed her hair from her face. He held his breath, expecting her to stir, but nothing happened.

Paternal instincts told him to carry her back to bed and tuck her in. In another less cruel world, he would’ve done just that. He would’ve taken her home and made sure that she was safe from harm. But this was not that world and she was no longer the tiny, fragile infant who’d clung so tightly to his finger and spited the doctors and nurses by lasting so long. She was an adult with a family of her own. If it weren’t for Adam and his treacherous lies, Noah was certain he would’ve been able to see her grow up. He leaned forward and kissed her hair lightly. “I will keep Elizabeth safe,” he whispered softly. “I promise.” He stood and stepped back as Charlotte stirred slightly before relaxing once more. He hated to leave her after so many years of searching, but he had a mission. He knew what he had to do now. 


End file.
